catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Dawnbrook (Q) - For Approval Ah, she has so many kits.... comments? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 23:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Ah, this is amazing. Blur the shading. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 23:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Darken shading and blur ear pink--'Nightshine'Ü 00:50, April 2, 2010 (UTC) This is good!!! Blur the patches a little bit more~ StarpeltLook at the stars 01:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, I did all of that stuff. I'm not going tot list it. And I blurred all the shading as much as I could on pixlr. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 11:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Lighten her back shading more, than this will be ready. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 14:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Fixed. [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 23:02, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink more triangular--Nightshine{ 00:45, April 20, 2010 (UTC) There's a white pixel on the stomach. ddevans96zHuzzah! 13:01, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. Mistcloud 18:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Alpinefrost(W)-for approval sorry nightwhisker ... er hem so here's Alpinefrost...uhm...how is he? construc,ents?Pebble2Pineow 22:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) He's good. Just darken the shading a little. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 22:30, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but this is over the limit.--'Nightshine'Ü 23:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) What you don't realize, Nightshine, is that there are some images in the CBA stage. I'm no senior warrior, but I know that this can stay. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 00:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay this can stay now--'Nightshine'Ü 00:36, April 4, 2010 (UTC) reuploadedPebble2Pineow 19:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink and blur the tail stripes some more--'Nightshine'Ü 20:38, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Blur his texture a tad more. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 15:54, April 5, 2010 (UTC) reuploadedpebble2pineow 00:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) The only thing left is that the eye white is a bit hard to see [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) reuploadedpebble2pineow 18:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink some more--Nightshine{ 18:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--Nightshine{ 16:29, April 24, 2010 (UTC) reuploaded pebble2pineow 14:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink more red--Nightshine{ 18:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Mintbar(W) - For Approval OMGZ I love how she turned out!*Huggles myself* Comments? Mistcloud 15:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Wonderful. =) Just darken the ear pink a tad. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC)! Reuploaded Mistcloud 20:40, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Some of her 'flecks' look evenly blurred. Can you fix that? And blur her green transitions more. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 20:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ? Mistcloud 19:51, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Her flecks look un-evenly blurred. Fix that please, and blur her green transitions more. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 20:03, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink a bit and blur the light green transitions.--Nightshine{ 18:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok I redid her. Her texture was to hard. New Mintbar! :D Mistcloud 11:33, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I have some small stuff, it looks like some blurred line art on the cheek, (our right) the forepaw, and (our right) back leg, also it looks like you took out some line art with the pelt color on (our left) back leg. Moonpelt | tlepnooM 04:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) reuploaded Mistcloud 20:42, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I like it! CBA?--Nightshine{ 03:11, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Batwing (L) - For Approval I don't know what the heck is up with her shading/highlights, it won't blur anymore. :/ Someone help me out? Midnightpelt ♥ 02:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC)! What do you use? (pixlr, gimp, etc) Moonpelt ۞ 04:21, April 12, 2010 (UTC) She uses gimp [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:24, April 12, 2010 (UTC) You could go to sircle fuzzy on brush sizes and make it a little bigger. Thats what I di fir my highlights.Moonpelt ۞ 13:13, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded - Grr, what is wrong with this, it looked like 1000 times better in GIMP. Midnightpelt ♥ 00:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC)! Lighten the white transition. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 22:50, April 13, 2010 (UTC) It's supposed to be silver. Midnightpelt ♥ 19:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC)! The lineart isn't visible. Lighten the black so it's a very dark gray--Nightshine{ 16:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the ear pink, it's too dark at the moment. And the silver needs to be darkened, since it looks grey right now. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 01:20, April 22, 2010 (UTC) @Nightshine- you can see the lineart if you look closely. It is a dark gray, not black. But you should probably lighten it some. Ravenflight 23:10, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded - Huh, well, that looks awful. :/ Batwing | Dovefeather 19:49, April 28, 2010 (UTC)! Featherstar -- For Approval Comments? [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 12:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Love it, Maple! Blur the shading on his haunch more, that's the only thing I see. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 15:05, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I tried to, without overly blurring the markings. [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 22:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Add some more stripes to the face--Nightshine{ 00:51, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure if you don't work on this soon it will be declined. Moonpelt | tlepnooM 04:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Lightningice (W) - For Approval Nothing to say but there is one 'Can I join' Mistcloud 13:50, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ah, Tigerfang's wonderful mate. As for the image, just darken the shading. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what... I like pie. XD 13:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I really can't add any or darken the shading! :O Mistcloud 13:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Then I would say that it's good, but the right (her right) eye looks a little weird. Can you fix it? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what... I like pie. XD 14:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Mistcloud 14:24, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You need to darken the shading. I see no shading right now. Blur her white parts more. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 15:03, April 17, 2010 (UTC) My shading tool doesn't want to work. :( Mistcloud 22:49, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Try to blur it more and shade it more. Zoe27 11:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Tigerfang (W) For Approval Here's Tigerfang. I am withdrawing Yewfoot, and there's a can I join discussion so this will be OK to keep up. Constructments? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what... I like pie. XD 14:22, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I see nothing wrong. Mistcloud 14:24, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Blur his highlights more, and the shading needs to be lightened. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 15:02, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I think its fine,blur it a little more.Zoe27 11:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Nightwhisker, this hasn't been touched in a little over two weeks; please work on him or he will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 02:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Nightfoot (W) - For Approval Um...a fail. One of my fails. Comments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 16:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink more red. Blur the black paws.--Nightshine{ 00:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Hm... Make the ear pink more of a red colour, and blur the black transition more, [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 00:54, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 15:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I think its nice, but it sorta looks odd toward the neck area, maybe extend the gray up into the head and neck area? [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 21:07, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Uh...what do you mean? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 21:14, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Blur it more and lighten the ear pink. Zoe27 11:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Done. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 19:04, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The ear pink needs to be a lot redder.--Nightshine{ 02:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. '--[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice]]The stars will light your path... 00:59, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Ear pink should be redder.--Nightshine{ 03:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Rainbowpelt (W) For Approval. I've only just joined so this will kinda be my first charart(I did do one for Blues charart contests,though.) Shes a Darkclan warrior that I put up on Darkclans page,I think i'm allowed her,because they said I could have Goldenpath so here she is. What do you think? Zoe27 14:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) No offense, but she looks nothing like a rainbow. I suggest making curved rainbow coloured lines on the body, facing the shoulder. Blue the green more and yellow, and add shading. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 14:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay,should i try to put a rainbow along her back? I'll do that. Zoe27 17:21, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I tried to put a kind of rainbow on her back but it didnt work so i did this,which one is better? Zoe27 17:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Just curious, what are the three stripes on the green leg? ddevans96zHuzzah! 00:44, April 20, 2010 (UTC) They are all 7 colours of the rainbow,would u like me to make them bigger so they are easier to see? Zoe27 08:26, April 21, 2010 (UTC) No, the red, green, and, blue stripes on the top of the green leg. ddevans96zHuzzah! 13:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I know,I think its a rainbow,aswell. Could u make it larger,Zoe? Clarris 18:17, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I was a rainbow. Zoe27 09:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded-'''Any better? I made the rainbow larger and filled in blank squares i didnt even know existed! Zoe27 09:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Which image are you keeping? The one with or without the rainbow on the haunch. Add shading and blur the markings--Nightshine{' 16:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you could redo this to look like her leader image? Just a suggestion, and you don't have to do that. Ravenflight 23:26, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Ravenflight, they're two completely different cats. 'Blaze-Pelt' 00:00, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I'm clueless XD. Add some ear pink, maybe. Ravenflight 00:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) And it still needs shading and highlights 'Blaze-Pelt' 00:14, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 02:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Yellowpool (W) up for approval. Well here she is. Not sure if she's good enough. I'll propably have to redo her. What do you think? Clarris 17:04, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, she needs ear pink, and I can't really see the pupil and eye-white. And I can't really see the shading, I'd darken and blur it [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 17:25, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't see how she is yellow. *shrugs* darken the ear pink and shading--Nightshine'{' 23:15, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll redo it and darken the ear pink. Clarris 08:42, April 24, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded'-'''I darkened the ear pink and did the eye white. Is it better? Clarris 08:52, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Add shading and make the pupil bigger.--Nightshine{' 16:13, April 24, 2010 (UTC) It looks like you ran the saturation tool over the image. I think it's a too bright of a ginger. Quailflight 11:36, April 29, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded'-'''I comepletely redid her. Better? Clarris 10:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Fix the ear pink and darken shading--Nightshine{' 03:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Icemist (D) -- For Approval [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ]][[Brookheart|'''give up...]] 00:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading in the middle of the image. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 15:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Pansyfur (W) for approval Here she is! What do you think? Please comment! Clarris 09:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) maybe add some shadin to Pansyfur?pebble2pineow 15:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Blur the boundaries between brown and white, and add shading, but other than that, it looks pretty good. Blaze-Pelt 15:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Add shading, blur white transitions, make pupils bigger and add white and fix the ear pink. Maybe add more white onto it because she is "brown and white" this just looks brown with white markings.--Nightshine{ 17:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded-'''I blured the white transitions,shaded,fixed the ear pink and made the pupils bigger. Better? Clarris 18:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Look at the other approved images to see what the ear pink should look like. Darken the shading more and blur the white transitions more--Nightshine{' 00:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Darkdapple - For Approval I'm not too proud of this...comments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 19:40, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Blur the highlights and ear pink some more. Ravenflight 01:05, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Make ear pink smaller. The chest looks a little awkward. Move it to connect to the chin. Get rid of the tail highlight and put it on the other side of the tail--Nightshine'{' 01:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. I re-did the shading on Pixlr, and blurred it as much as possible, But, come on! I needed to use Pixlr once in a while. ;) --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 12:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Try making the white like this shape--Nightshine'{' 00:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Done. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 12:04, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading a lot more--Nightshine'{' 23:45, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I can't blur it a lot more. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 11:56, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Then try lightening it--Nightshine'{' 23:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I always imagined Darkdapple being much darker gray . . . Mousetalon!! 19:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Done! --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 21:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) The shading is very dark--Nightshine'{' 03:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Poppystem (Q) For Approval Not much to say about this.... Constructments? MoonThe one and only! 20:36, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Make the eyes darker. Darken the shading and make the fur more pale orange. This looks pale yellow.--Nightshine'{' 01:45, April 26, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' Constructments? Moonpelt is a Jayfeather fan :3 02:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) This still looks very yellow to me. Try redoing her with this color - If you use pixlr, then do you know how to use the "color picker" tool? It's right beside the "A" (text) tool. Just save the color above, open it on pixlr (if that's what you use) select the color picker tool, click on the cream color, and then click the queen blank. Viola! :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:23, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Constsructments? Moonpelt is a Jayfeather fan :3 12:58, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink--Nightshine{ 23:56, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Not a big difference... Moonpelt is a Jayfeather fan :3 02:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Looks fine. CBA?--Nightshine{ 03:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Robin (BC)-For Aproval Constructments? Moonpelt is a Jayfeather fan :3 01:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) This looks awesome! Maybe blur the shading on the back some more. Ravenflight 00:22, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Can't really blur it anymore... Moonpelt is a Jayfeather fan :3 02:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) CBA?--Nightshine{ 03:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Lilypaw (Ki) For Approval Thought I might put her up. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Great! The only things I see are, the ear pink on the right side (-->) looks a little crooked, and she looks a little crosseyed. :) Batwing | Dovefeather 01:10, April 28, 2010 (UTC)! Reuploaded: Lol, is this better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) CBA?--Nightshine{ 03:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Dappled Sunlight (Ki) - For Approval Well, it's my first charart! Constructments? Ravenflight 00:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Is this really your first attempt? It looks great to me! Blaze-Pelt 01:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! -beams proudly- Now does anyone have some suggestions for improvements? Ravenflight 01:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) This is really good! But I'd make the spots more, irregular. They look a bit like polka-dots right now. Then darken them just a bit, so they're more visible [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:34, April 27, 2010 (UTC) It's really good. Thicken the pupil. Darken the flecks. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 11:58, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded She looks like a little leopard now =). Constructments? Ravenflight 21:17, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Bluewing (W) - For Approval Finally got off my lazy butt and made him. Comments? Batwing | Dovefeather 10:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC)! Darken the scar and lighten the eyes. Mistcloud 10:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) This is great, Blue. Darken the white transition and darken the haunch shading. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 11:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Add ear pink. Darken the shading some more--Nightshine{ 23:25, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded - Added ear pink (duh!), darkened shading & scar. I didn't want to lighten the eyes because they're often mentioned as very dark blue-black... :/ Fire, do you think this is ok? Batwing | Dovefeather 19:46, April 28, 2010 (UTC)! He is good, just blur the ear pink more. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 17:35, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Rainfeather - For Approval She is back, and made on Pixlr! Construments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 12:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) blur or smudge the shading maybe? and enlarge the glint in the eye toopebble2pineow 00:00, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Crowfire - For Approval here she is. Comments? I like my texture....I think the shading looks good. ;) --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 22:05, April 28, 2010 (UTC) The highlights look more like patches of lighter fur than highlights. Blur them some more. Ravenflight 22:16, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. They wouldn't blur anymore. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 23:12, April 28, 2010 (UTC) try the smudge tool maybe?pebble2pineow 23:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I did, but it made the image worse-looking. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 21:58, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Brownbird - For Approval here she is. :3 My second tortie on all wikis, and first on this. I think this is my best work, personally. *winks* Let the construments begin! --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 23:12, April 28, 2010 (UTC) isnt Brownbird a she-cat? maybe the eye should have a glint in it and then eyelash thing too, also maybe make the earpink..more...pink? `pebble2pineow 23:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) She is a she-cat! XD lol, Sorry about Golden! But anyway about the image, Change her blank into a she-cat thenmake her eyes like chocolate pudding. ;) Mistcloud 17:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Songkit (Ki) For Approval Here is Songkit. Constrctments? --Moonpelt is a Jayfeather fan :3 00:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) This is good, but the music notes could be a little more sharp, and not as blurred. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 20:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded 'Conatructments? ¿ Moonpelt ? 16:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Blackheart - For Approval Epic Fail. Comments?--Quailflight 11:34, April 29, 2010 (UTC) It's good, Quail! Blur the ear pink some more. Ravenflight 02:30, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Shadefrost - For Approval Here he is. I have to say, I'm pretty proud of him. I cannot blur the shading anymore. D: Anyways, comments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine]]Partyyyy! 12:13, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Darkfur - For Approval He is back! I am so tired of redoing him. Blaze-Pelt 21:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Rubystar (W) For Approval Here she is! Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 02:01, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Amazing, as always, Night. :) Just blur the ear pink a little more. Batwing | Dovefeather 18:15, May 2, 2010 (UTC)! Reuploaded: Thanks, Blue! I blurred the ear pink as much as I could [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 02:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Fang (D) For Approval This was a tough one... Constructments? --¿ Moonpelt ? 04:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) The claws on one of the back paws look like they're growing out of the top of the paw. Ravenflight 17:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC)